


Sugar and Spice

by ttacticianmagician



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, Cake, Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, spoilers for Lysithea's and Dedue's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttacticianmagician/pseuds/ttacticianmagician
Summary: An abandoned cake leads to a new friendship and perhaps something more.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Egg Whites and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the rarepair fic no one asked for.
> 
> I have yet to decide if Lysithea's and Dedue's relationship will be romantic or platonic so I'm putting this down as gen for now. Rating and tags may change in the future.
> 
> I also don't know how many chapters of this I'll write. I have at least two planned and possibly one or two extra. If people like this idea, I'll probably write more.
> 
> This first chapter is mostly cuteness and fluff. The angst will come in a later chapter, in case you were wondering about the tags.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Lysithea didn’t expect to find a cake lying on the kitchen counter when she walked into the dining hall.

The cake was all alone. There was no one tending to it or eating it. Upon closer inspection, it definitely wasn’t the best cake Lysithea had seen. It had nary a speck of frosting on it, its center had collapsed, and its edges were cracked like someone used too much force to pull the fragile item out of its pan. But its crust was a beautifully consistent light brown color and its insides were golden and fluffy (where it didn’t caved in). And it smelled freshly baked and awfully good too. Lysithea glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching. Being in the middle of the afternoon, in between lunch and dinner, there was hardly any people looking for food. Which was fine by her. She didn’t want any witnesses as she tore off a piece to scrutinize it further.

Besides its sad, deflated state, the cake looked and smelled like it should be edible at least. Maybe even better. Lysithea didn’t make it a habit to eat random cakes placed on tables all by itself, but it was clear to her that this was an abandoned cake. An unloved confection, shunned for its imperfections, destined for the trash can if she hadn’t come along. Surely whoever made this wouldn’t mind if she sampled it, right?

She took a bite. A mellow, vanilla sweetness washed over her taste buds. The airy texture of the cake, although not perfect, melted pleasantly in her mouth. Lysithea usually preferred sweeter treats than this, but she could tell that this cake was well crafted. She ended up tearing off another piece, and then another. She was on her fourth taste test when a large, dark-skinned man walked through the door to the storeroom, carrying a carton of eggs.

“Wah!” Lysithea dropped her piece of cake and scattered crumbs everywhere. Dedue didn’t react as violently as she, but a flicker of surprise registered on his face. He gripped his eggs tightly as he scanned over the scene in front of him. 

“Are you eating my cake?” He asked in a deep, intimidating voice.

“What? I, uh.” She glanced down at the cakey residue on her fingers. There was no way she could lie about it. She was caught red-handed in this horrendous act like a lowly thief.

She opted to go on the defensive instead. “Well you shouldn’t leave your cake all alone if you didn’t want it eaten! At least put a sign on it or something!”

“My apologies. But that cake was a failure anyway. You can have it if you wish.”

Lysithea only watched in muted shock as Dedue set down his carton of eggs and began pulling out other ingredients from drawers. Firstly, she didn’t know that the stoic retainer of the prince of Faerghus was a baker. She always saw him by Dimitri’s side, never displaying interest in anything else besides protecting him. Secondly, she didn’t expect  _ him _ to apologize to  _ her _ when  _ she _ was the one eating his cake without permission. Even though he had given him the go ahead to finish off the rest of it, she didn’t feel like touching it again. Instead, she was more curious about what the baker was up to now.

“You know that your reserved time in the kitchen is almost up, right? I’m supposed to be here after you.”

Dedue paused in his preparations. He glanced up at a nearby clock and then shook his head. “Forgive me. I lost track of time and was not aware that someone had reserved the kitchen after my shift. I will be out of your way momentarily.”

Guilt wracked through Lysithea’s heart. His apologies only made her feel worse instead of better. She sought to correct herself immediately. “Hold on. You can’t just give up after one failure! Otherwise that sad cake will haunt you for the rest of your waking days!”

“But my time is almost up.”

“Eh, forget about that. I’ll loan my shift to you if you want to make the perfect cake.”

“Truely?” The amazement in his voice was the first sort of inflection she heard from him.

“Yeah! I’m kind of a cake connoisseur, so I can help you make the cake of your dreams in no time!”

“The cake is not for me.” Dedue spoke in a deadpan tone again.

“Huh? Who’s it for then?”

“His Highness.”

“Then we’ll need to work even harder!” 

“We?” That single word was loaded with suspicion. Dedue narrowed his eyes as if he couldn’t believe this bossy young girl was going to work with him.

“Yes. We. Do you have a problem with that?” Lysithea returned his skepticism with a pointed glare.

“I should be asking you the same. I am a man of Duscur. It would reflect poorly on you if you aided me.”

“I think you’ve mistaken me for someone who cares about all that garbage.” Her glare grew sharper. “As far as I’m concerned, someone who can make a delicious cake  _ and _ wants to make one for someone else can’t be all that bad.”

Lysithea’s retort seemed to have startled Dedue. He remained frozen in place for a moment. Then he shrugged and turned back to his work. “Do as you wish then.”

She interpreted that as a yes. As she helped him prepare the counter space, she spotted an open book off to the side. She picked it up, scanned through the text, then turned her attention back to Dedue, who was separating egg whites over a bowl.

“Have you ever made a sponge cake before today?” She asked.

“No.”

“Well, you did an alright job considering that was your first attempt. The flavor was good and all. You just need to work on its form.”

Dedue shook his head while he quickly stirred the egg whites with a whisk. “I followed the recipe to the letter. I’m not sure how it turned out like it did.”

“That’s because the recipe doesn’t have secret tips like I do~” Lysithea sang. “I learned how to make a sponge cake from a chef in my household. He knew several tricks on how to make it extra light and fluffy and how to keep it that way. You can only get those kinds of hints through trial and error, not from a book.”

“I see.” Dedue continued beating the eggs as Lysithea helped him pour in the sugar and cornstarch. He hesitated for a moment when he saw her adding way more sugar than the recipe called for. 

“That’s too much sugar.” He used a free hand to stop her cup of sugar that hovered over the bowl.

“No way! Your first cake wasn’t sweet enough, so I’m rectifying that mistake!”

“Is that so?” He glanced towards the recipe. “I fear that changing the amounts listed will destroy the cake.”

“Don’t look at the recipe! Believe in me! I’m the one with the secret tips, remember?”

Dedue let out a sigh and ultimately relented. Lysithea poured in the rest of the sugar with almost childlike glee.

“Ok, now whip those egg whites really fast! As fast and hard as you can!”

That was something Dedue could do easily. He agitated the mixture until it turned into a solid white mass of foam. “Is this good?”

“Let’s see. Lift your whisk up. See those peaks that form? If they stay upright, that means the eggs whites are done. That’s secret tip number one.” Lysithea flashed him a smile. Admittedly, she envied Dedue’s strong muscles that could keep the rigorous process going. The last time she beaten egg whites by herself, her arms hurt for days.

The egg whites were set to rest while Dedue and Lysithea worked over another bowl. She sifted flour over the egg yolk, milk, oil, and vanilla extract and he stirred everything together. Almost immediately after the flour was finished, Lysithea saw that he was stirring the batter much too vigorously.

“Slow down with that! If you overmix it, the batter will be hard and sticky and won’t hold the egg whites well.”

“Right.” He moved his spatula at a more deliberate pace after she spoke up.

“But make sure you still mix everything evenly. We don’t want flour clumps in our cake.”

“Of course.”

“Here’s secret tip number two. Lift your spatula up like so and let the batter drip from it. It should be a solid, gooey consistency. If you can make a figure eight shape with the batter without it breaking, then you’ve mixed it well enough.”

Lysithea grabbed onto Dedue’s hand and guided him through her secret tip. As she formed a figure eight with his spatula, she noticed an odd look on his face, like he was startled to see her so close. She realized that she touched him without warning and she had no clue if he was a hands-off kind of guy or not. But it was too late to apologize now. She just resolved to not be so careless in the future.

“Now we fold in the egg whites.” Lysithea announced. She grabbed the bowl of fluffy egg whites and presented it to Dedue, who regarded it like it was a dangerous beast.

“This step is the hardest and the most important step! You have to be slow when folding it because you don’t want to pop all the bubbles. But you also want to mix it thoroughly or else you’ll mess up the cake.”

“... Would you be able to demonstrate? I struggled at this step last time.”

“Hm? Sure.” Lysithea didn’t expect such a direct request for help. She took the spatula from him, scooped out a chunk of egg whites, plopped it into the batter, and folded it in with wide, circular motions. Every time she turned her spatula, the foamy substance formed white swirls in the yellow batter before eventually fading away. 

“I don’t really have any secret tips for this. Just remember what I said. Slowly and thoroughly.”

Dedue nodded as he took the spatula back. He copied the speed and the flow of her actions as best he could. If he moved too roughly, Lysithea would speak up. If he missed a spot, she would point it out. But he was a fast learner and the batter was finished in no time. Dedue then poured the bowl’s contents into a metal pan. 

“Secret tip number three! Lift the pan up like this.” Lysithea raised the pan several inches off the table. “Then drop it! But not so hard! We’re just driving away larger air bubbles that would weaken the cake’s structure while baking.”

The cake pan landed on the table with a loud thud. Dedue gave Lysithea’s secret number three a try, even though his puzzled expression indicated that he didn’t really understand. Fortunately, he was just as gentle with the pan as Lysithea and didn’t need further explanation.

They placed the cake into the oven immediately afterwards. Now that they had some downtime, Lysithea and Dedue took a moment to rest.

“I must thank you for your help, Lysithea.” Dedue said plainly.

“Don’t thank me yet! We don’t know how it'll turn out!” Lysithea exclaimed while munching on the remnants of Dedue’s first attempt.

“I can already sense that this cake will turn out better. Yet…”

“Yet?”

Dedue stared at her with sharp eyes. “I cannot gift this to His Highness. You did much of the work, therefore the cake belongs to you.”

“What?! Don’t be ridiculous!” Lysithea spat out cake crumbs again. “You did most of the heavy lifting! Especially with how long you beat those eggs for. I just helped out here and there and gave some advice.”

“I must disagree. Without you, the cake would just be another failure. And you also spent your reserved kitchen time helping me out.”

Lysithea pouted. She never thought there would be a day where she would turn down free cake. But taking the fruits of Dedue’s efforts without a second thought just felt wrong to her. From what little she knew of him, she figured that he wouldn’t be swayed by words. He was much too modest and thought too little of himself. She needed to approach this differently.

“I helped you because I like to bake. And I wanted your gift to Dimitri to be perfect. Don’t think too much into it, ok? If you insist on repaying me, I’ll just take the rest of your first cake. Oh, and you can wash the dishes.”

That answer seemed to satisfy Dedue, much to her relief. Not long after that was settled, it was time to take the cake out of the oven. Lysithea let him do the honors so he wouldn’t have any more complaints about not doing enough.

The cake looked gorgeous. Perfectly round, puffy, and intact, unlike Dedue’s first cake. Lysithea breathed in a sweet, freshly baked aroma that put a smile on her face. She could have sworn that Dedue was smiling as well. Although when she afforded him a second glance, he looked as stoic as always.

But it was still too soon to celebrate. “Now for the last secret tip, number four. Pick up and drop the pan a couple times like before to drive away the hot air. Then flip it upside down and let it cool on this wire rack. Gravity will help the cake keep its shape as it cools.”

He followed her instructions wordlessly. It would be a while before they could see the final results, so Dedue took the time to clean up the kitchen. At first, Lysithea left him alone, since Dedue washing the dishes was part of their agreement. But after a while, she couldn’t just sit around and eat cake while he did chores. So she snuck around and did small tasks like putting the flour and sugar away. If he minded her actions, he didn’t mention it.

Once they were done, the moment of truth had arrived. Dedue turned the pan back over and gently pried the cake away from its walls. The finished product was the same wonderful golden brown color as the last cake, but it had a much smoother surface and straighter posture. It seemed to radiant deliciousness with how gorgeous it looked. He set their treasure on a dish and stared at it. It did not collapse.

“Good job, Dedue!” Lysithea beamed. “It looks amazing and utterly delectable!”

“I should be thanking you. It was only due to your help that this was a success.”

“What did I just tell you? I didn’t do as much compared to you! Now go on and give that cake to Dimitri, before it gets cold!”

It was too bad that they wouldn’t have the chance to cover the cake with frosting and fruit. Such embellishments would make up for the lack of sugar in Lysithea’s opinion. But the evening was upon them and the kitchen staff was going to start making dinner. They didn’t have the time nor space to decorate it now.

So she just watched with some regret as Dedue wrapped the cake with paper. A moment of silence lingered between them, only broken by a very surprising question.

“If His Highness enjoys this cake, will you help me make more?”

“Of course!” Lysithea blurted out without thinking. It was only when the words left her mouth that she understood what her answer really meant. Would she be able to take time out of her crowded schedule to help a man bake cakes? She felt uneasy knowing that she might already have to rescind her response. But thinking about it more, she reasoned that Dedue couldn’t possibly bake cakes that often. He surely didn’t have that much free time, being the bodyguard of a prince and all. So maybe she was safe.

And for some reason, she was fond of the time she spent with him today. She couldn’t place a finger on why, though. Her delight only grew when Dedue showed her a heart-warming smile for a brief moment.

“Thank you, Lysithea.”


	2. Strawberries and Frosting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be their A rank support but I couldn't think of anything for their B rank support so I'm just posting this now and calling it finished. Maybe I'll come back and write a B support (or an A+ support) anyways, if the mood strikes me in the future.

Since the day that she made a cake with Dedue, Lysithea helped him bake several more times during the school year. Apparently the sponge cake became one of Dimitri’s favorite treats and Dedue wanted to create it whenever the prince was feeling down. Which, Lysithea silently noted, became increasingly frequent as the months went on. It wasn’t her place to ask what was going on though. She just aided Dedue in his baking endeavors, even though he didn’t really need her help after the second or third session. He knew the recipe and Lysithea’s secret tips by heart and could whip up the cake with a blindfold and one hand tied behind his back.

Still, she accompanied him. Lysithea loved seeing the beautiful golden cakes emerge from the oven, even if they weren’t for her. Although she never tasted any cakes beyond the first failed attempt, she could still tell they were delicious and worthy of the prince’s affection just by their aromatic odor. And now, during their current session, they had enough time to craft a wonderfully rich whipped cream frosting and cut up fresh strawberries, blueberries, and other berries for decoration. Lysithea was certain this would be the cake to top all other cakes. 

While she cut the strawberries into delicate flower-like shapes and Dedue smeared frosting all over the cake, a burning question blazed in her mind. It was something she wondered about Dedue ever since she first met him. Yet she never found the right opportunity to ask because of its personal nature. But now, after spending many hours in the kitchen together, they were quite well acquainted with each other. She knew Dedue wouldn’t get upset if she asked. Or at least, he wouldn’t say anything if he did.

The peaceful process was broken by Lysithea’s timid voice. “Hey, Dedue. I’ve been wondering. Is your hair color… natural?”

“Yes.” Dedue replied without pausing in his work. Judging from his nonchalant attitude, her assumption was completely wrong. Normally she would be embarrassed for making a mistake like that, but she actually felt relieved.

“Oh.” She said quietly. She grabbed another strawberry and cut off its leaves. The knife’s loud chop sliced through the silence as easily as it sliced through fruit. 

The next several minutes passed similarly until she was done. She dropped the fruit into a bowl and brought it over to Dedue while he toiled away at frosting the cake. Lysithea took the initiative to start plopping berries on its surface. As much as she wanted to shove as many berries as she could onto the cake, she had to consider how it would look. This was a cake for a prince, after all. Surely he cared a bit more about its appearances than Lysithea. So she paid special attention to the pattern she created, making sure that it was symmetrical and the fruit stayed on the cake.

Dedue still remained silent. He didn’t even bother to critique or praise her decorations. Lysithea couldn’t stand it anymore. She has to say something. “Is it common where you’re from?” 

“Not very.” Dedue’s voice had no hint of emotion in it. It sounded as if he was trying to hold back something. “My mother, my sister, and I were the only ones with white hair in our village.”

“I didn’t know you have a sister.”

“Had.” Dedue corrected her.

Lysithea’s heart sank like a rock. She should have known. Usually if someone rarely brought up their family in casual discussion, it was either because they didn’t have the greatest relationship with their family or because their family was gone. And considering that Dedue came from Duscur, and what happened in Duscur four years ago… 

“I’m so sorry.” She managed to stammer out. Those three words were barely enough to comfort anyone. But Dedue didn’t say anything in response. He kept working on the frosting as if their most recent conversation never happened.

Was he upset? Lysithea worked up the courage to glance upwards. His face was stoic and devoid of any emotion like usual. 

It was obvious that he wasn’t going to say anything to dispel the awkward air between them. So it was up to Lysithea to fix everything. But she was worried that whatever she said would only make things worse. She pondered about it while she just blankly stared at the bowl in front of her. There was one thing she could talk about, something that she never confided if anyone else in fear of warping everyone’s perceptions of her. It was also not a pleasant subject for her. Remembering it brought back past nightmares and dreams of a life that she could’ve had. She had every reason not to bring it up, yet it threatened to spill forth from her tongue regardless. Perhaps it was because Lysithea had grown to trust Dedue during their baking sessions. He didn’t talk much or show much emotion, sure. But that’s how she knew that she could trust him with her secrets. And there was something else about him…

“I had siblings too.” She announced.

That caught Dedue’s attention. He turned away from the cake and regarded her with concern.

“I had two older brothers, an older sister, and a younger sister. They… They were all taken away from me by terrible people.”

She cast her gaze downward. Calling those mages ‘terrible people’ was more than they deserved. But she didn’t care to divulge her entire history to him just yet. She didn’t want to burden a friend with more troubles.

“I don’t remember them very well. They left when I was barely old enough to read and write. But I do feel the gaps they left behind. So I guess what I’m saying is...”

Lysithea shook her head. Revealing such a thing for the first time was taking a larger toll on her than she thought. She needed all her self-control to not cry and babble like a baby.

“I understand. You have my deepest condolences.” Dedue’s baritone voice was so unlike her. Steady, unwavering, and without a hint of tears.

“My mother and sister loved to cook. I learned how to cook from watching them work in the kitchen. However, they didn’t bake very many cakes and such. The sweets in Duscur were made using very different methods. That’s why I find my skills in this area lacking, compared to my expertise in cooking.”

“You’re not that bad at it.” Lysithea blinked away watery eyes to stare at Dedue. “You’re waaaay better than some of the other students here. Trust me on this.”

“It was only thanks to your guidance that I have improved.”

“Seriously, I appreciate the sentiment, but you have to acknowledge your own efforts sometimes. I only coach you through the difficult parts. You’re the one that powers through them and come out all the better for it!”

“Heh.” Dedue let out a soft chuckle. Lysithea couldn’t believe what she heard. Did the serious, no-nonsense bodyguard of Dimitri just laugh?

“I wasn’t trying to be funny.”

“My apologies. It’s just… you remind me of Sara in so many ways.”

“Oh?”

“Whenever I cook, I remember her hands on mine, showing me how to use a pan or how to cut up vegetables. I remember her loud voice reprimanding me when I made a mistake and praising me when I had done well. She was younger than me, and much smaller, but she didn’t let that stop her from lecturing me all the time. Much like you.”

“That’s…” Lysithea’s first instinct was to complain about that last remark, but she held back and decided to let him continue.

“Baking a cake at Garreg Mach is unlike cooking a meal at home. Not only are the ingredients and equipment are different, there’s no one here to teach me. But when you came along, it was like Sara was by my side again.”

He stopped there. She could feel his green eyes scrutinized every detail on Lysithea’s face. Was he seeing his sister’s reflection in her or was he watching for a reaction?

“... That’s very kind of you to say.” She ended up muttering. “It must be wonderful to remember such warm memories with the simple act of cooking. For me, baking is a way to get sweets. I do enjoy it, but it doesn’t hold much sentiment.”

“Forgive me. I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty over your hobby.”

“There’s no need to apologize.” She scoffed before softening her voice. “Because now, I think baking will hold some special memories for me. It’ll remind me of the time I spent with you.”

Dedue had a visible look of surprise on his face. Lysithea hastily tried to correct herself. “I-I don’t mean it like that! It’s just. My oldest brother was like you, I think. He was quiet and didn’t express himself much. But he was always kind and gentle. When I help you bake, it feels like I’m working alongside him. I mean, we were never old enough to cook together, but you help me imagine what it would be like. You kind of… fill in the gaps.”

Dedue’s surprise turned into something inscrutable. She didn’t dare say anything while she waited for a response, but the silence was deafening.

His next words made her wish for the silence back. “Did you want to think of me as your older brother?”

“I-!” Lysithea gasped. Her cheeks grew red as she crossed her arms and pouted. “You are a friend and a fantastic baking partner, first and foremost. I don’t want you as a substitute for my brother. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“I see.” Dedue’s incomprehensible expression gave way to nothingness. Or what looked like nothingness. But Lysithea could tell from the downward tilt of his chin and the vanished spark in his eyes that her answer discouraged him and she quickly sought to reword it.

“Uh, but if you want to think of me as your little sister, that’s fine.”

“No. You are right. I have already moved on from my sister’s death. I shouldn’t replace her with someone unrelated.”

Now it was Lysithea’s turn to look crestfallen. Why was this man so hard to please? Yes, she usually said things she later regretted to other people. But those instances were when she lost her temper and spoke without thinking. With Dedue, however, she tried to be sincere as possible. Which wasn’t good enough apparently.

Or maybe it was. “But thank you. Those words mean a lot to me. I would be honored to have you as a friend.” Dedue said.

“You’re welcome. Friends it is!” Lysithea plucked a strawberry from the bowl and tossed it into her mouth. All this talk was making her hungry.

“We should hurry up and finish this cake. We can’t let the frosting melt.”

“Of course.” Dedue picked up his knife and proceeded to cover the last areas of exposed cake. 

When Dedue was finished with the frosting, he lent Lysithea a hand with the fruit toppings. Surprisingly, he had a keen artistic sense and was able to picture the elaborate, flowery design they were aiming for without much effort. However he still wasn’t able to read her mind and coordinate with her perfectly. She had to guide some of his berries by holding onto his hand and moving it to the exact spot she wanted. Each time she did so, Dedue glanced her way with startled eyes. It was the same expression he wore when they made contact during their first cake baking. Now that Lysithea learned about Sara, she knew that it wasn’t a bad glance she was seeing. It was a glance of a man that reminisced about his sister with every touch. 

With two friends working on the decorations, the cake was finished in no time. “It looks incredible! I think this is our best cake yet!” Lysithea clapped her frosting-smeared hands together. 

“Thank you for your help.” This time, Dedue gently placed the cake inside a box that was then tied up with a ribbon.

“Lysithea, would you like to present this cake to His Highness with me?”

“Huh? I couldn’t possibly impose myself that that!”

“You wouldn’t be imposing at all. It’s only natural that His Highness should meet with the one who has helped me so much. Plus, you haven’t been able to sample our creation yet. You should do so at least once.”

“You’re talking like this is the last time we’ll bake a cake together!” Lysithea hated when people spoke like that for a multitude of reasons.

“But it’s true. We only have a moon and a half before the school year ends. Who knows where our paths will take us after we graduate.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Her mind had gone to a completely different place. She shook that dismal thought out of her head before putting on a smile.

“I’ll come with you, but this isn’t the last time we bake together, ok? You still have to teach me how to make sweets from Duscur!”

“I was not aware that you desired to learn such a thing.”

“Of course I do! I’m a cake connoisseur, so I should be well versed in sweets from all over the world! Not just those from Fódlan.”

“If that is what you wish.” Dedue gently picked up the cake box as if it held precious cargo inside. “I will have to prepare such lessons in advance, however. Procuring the ingredients will take some time.”

“That’s fine. But don’t take too long! Like you said, we don’t exactly have all the time in the world.”

The two walked out the door together. Lysithea happily chatted about their prospective lessons in the near future and Dedue nodded along. Although they had protested against appearing as each other's siblings, they couldn’t help but look like a brother-sister pair to onlookers. With the two white-haired students marching onwards as if there was no one else in the world, it was obvious that they had never been closer before.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is based off my own experiences in making a sponge cake. The recipe is Chinese though, so if it seems out of place in a medieval fantasy European setting then oh well.


End file.
